Bluetooth Low Energy (LE) technology offers desirable privacy features and may be utilized for low power communication, such as for low power device discovery. In this regard, Bluetooth LE technology permits communication devices that are proximate one another to communicate in an energy efficient manner. However, Bluetooth LE communication has a lower peak gross data rate than a number of other radio technologies, such as Bluetooth basic rate (BR)/enhanced data rate (EDR) technology and wireless local area network (WLAN) technology. For example, the peak gross data rate for Bluetooth LE technology is a few hundred kilobits per second. This limitation upon the peak gross data rate supported by Bluetooth LE technology may undesirably limit the use of Bluetooth LE technology in conjunction with applications that may require higher bandwidth communication. Additionally, some applications may not be supported by Bluetooth LE communication. For example, there is currently no internet protocol (IP) defined for Bluetooth LE communication. Also, some applications may require Bluetooth BR/EDR profiles, which cannot be used over Bluetooth LE communication. Also, for applications that benefit from or require very low latency requirements, Bluetooth BR/EDR communication is generally better than Bluetooth LE communication.
However, handover from Bluetooth LE communication to another radio technology having a greater bandwidth has not been specified. Indeed, the Bluetooth core specification version 4.0 does not permit Bluetooth LE technology to the utilized in an instance in which Bluetooth BR or EDR connectivity is available. In this regard, in an instance in which a communications device that is capable of supporting Bluetooth BR, EDR and LE communications discovers another communications device that is capable of supporting Bluetooth BR, EDR and LE communications, the link that is established shall support either BR or EDR connectivity and not Bluetooth LE connectivity. As such, the advantages provided by Bluetooth LE technology, such an energy conservation and privacy features, may not be utilized as widely as may be desired.